


Speak Now

by wtfnoir



Series: based on songs :) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst but mostly fluff, Confessions, F/M, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfnoir/pseuds/wtfnoir
Summary: It’s been 4 weeks since the reveal happened, neither Marinette nor Adrien have spoken to the other. When the four your anniversary of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s first appearance tensions run high and it’s time for one of them to speak.(Basically based on Taylor Swift’s song Speak Now! So you can listen to it while reading this fic!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: based on songs :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052018
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Forever hold your peace

“Can you even believe it! It’s been Four years since Ladybug and Chat Noir started fighting for the city of Paris and defending us against Hawkmoth!”

After hearing this on his computer, Adrien shut off and pounded his fist against his desk, “It’s been four weeks since we found out about each other’s identities, and she’s still isn’t talking to me.”

“I know kid, I know. But you have to give her time.” Plagg said flying to the top of Adriens had. “According to Tikki, Marinette is struggling with this just as much or even more than you are.” 

“What is she struggling with?” Adrien said getting up and walking to the windows in his room, “Is she struggling with how to reject me in a nice way? Like, “Hey Adrien! I’m actually dating the other guy I’ve been telling about for the past four years!” or “I’m sorry Adrien, but I’m just not that into you.” 

“I don’t know what to tell you Adrien. Tikki won’t tell me anything about how Marinette is feeling. I don’t know if she’s still into you or not.” Plagg said sitting on the window sill. 

“Wait what do you mean still into me?” “From what I’ve gathered over the past four years, is that all the shyness and stammering is all due to the fact that Marinette is practically in love you.” Plagg answered arrogantly, “You’ve just been to blind to realize that.”

“I doubt that she would still have feelings for me, honestly I don’t blame her if she’s moved on.” Adrien said with a shrug. “Kid the only way to know is if you ask her. You two haven’t talked since the whole reveal happened.”

With a sigh Adrien said, “You think I haven’t realized that? She runs away each time I just walk by her. She hates the fact that I’m Chat Noir, she hates the whole situation, and she probably hates me.” “Adrien don’t-“

“She’s hates me! You and I both know that, she hates me.” Adrien said as a tear slid down his face. “Just face the facts Plagg.”

———————————————————————

“Can you even believe it! It’s been Four years since Ladybug and Chat Noir started fighting for the city of Paris and defending us against Hawkmoth!”

“Marinette you know you are going to have to talk to him eventually.” Tikki said turning off Marinette’s computer. “He deserves to know how you feel.”

“I know, believe me, I know. It’s just so hard,” Marinette said getting up out of her chair and starting to pace back and forth, “What if he is disappointed that Ladybug is me? What if he doesn’t see me as ‘girlfriend’ material? He could hate me for all I know!”

“Marinette stop! This isn’t doing you any good, you’ve been telling yourself all of this for the past four weeks. Both of you have been mutually pining over each other for the past four years, and now four weeks.” Tikki said, “End both your and his agony!” 

“I wish I could. I wish things would go back to the way there were before the reveal. I wish he would come back to me. I wish I would have never shut him out like that.”

Marinette grabbed her phone and scrolled to find Adrien’s contact and hit the message as typed: “After school tomorrow meet me on the steps. We have to talk. :)”

“Look see I sent him a text.” Marinette said as she showed Tikki her phone, all Tikki did was smile.  
———————————————————————

Adrien was working on his Chinese homework when his phone went off, he just ignored it thinking it was just Nino texting him some Tik Tok or a tweet.

Plagg was always interested in what notifications Adrien got on his phone and when the name “M’lady <3” popped up on the screen Plagg said, “Uh kid you might want to check your phone.”

“It’s probably just Nino texting me.” “No kid you want to check this.” “I’m sure it’s nothing Plagg.” “Kid check your phone!” Plagg yelled. 

Adrien picked up his phone and rolled his eyes, he turned on his phone and saw the name and the message. “Oh my god. Oh my god!” Adrien said practically jumping out of his chair. “Told you, you would want to check it.” Plagg said smirking, Adrien gave him a sarcastic grin. 

He immediately texted back and said: “Okay. See you then. :)”

“Guess you have yourself a date tomorrow.” Plagg said. “It’s not a date. It’s just us talking.”

As the night came to a close Marinette found herself standing on her balcony, and Adrien found himself staring out of his windows. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow was going to be both heaven and hell.


	2. There’s My Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y’all are in for treat :)

As Adriens alarm went off he let out a soft groan and turned it off, as he turned on his phone the time read 05:30, “Don’t you just love waking up this early every morning.” he thought to himself as he got up out of bed.

As Adrien passed his monitor setup he made sure not to wake Plagg, when he finally made it to the bathroom, Adrien took a shower, washed his face, combed his hair, and got dressed. When he checked his phone again the time read 06:15. Right on schedule. 

Adrien walked out of his bathroom to find Plagg already eating cheese, “Morning kid. Today is the day.” the kwami said stuffing cheese into his mouth. “Good Morning, and yes I know today is the day.”  
———————————————————————

“Marinette are you up yet?” Sabine yelled from downstairs, “Yes Maman! I’ve been up for a long time.” “You’ve been up all night. You didn’t sleep Marinette.” Tikki said as she perched herself up on Marinette’s monitor.

“I know that Tikki. I’ve been Ladybug for four years now, I can go without sleep. I’ve done it countless numbers of times.” Marinette replied. “I know you’re nervous. I can see it all over your face.” Tikki said as Marinette was packing her school bag. 

“I’m not nervous, I’m just fearful of the fact that he might reject me or hate me! That’s all I’m feeling.” Marinette said closing her school bag and slinging it over her shoulder. “So you’re nervous?” “I’m not nervous Tikki!”

“Marinette there is no need to be nervous! It’s Adrien!” Tikki said, “That’s the problem Tikki! He’s Adrien! Supermodel Adrien Agreste, who just so happens to be Chat Noir, and the guy I am in love with!” Marinette rambled. 

“Marinette you are going to be late!” Sabine yelled from downstairs. “I’m coming I swear!”  
———————————————————————  
“Dude I’m really, like really starting to worry about you,” Nino said to Adrien as they took they’re seats in Physics, “I mean you’ve been so down lately. It’s been like four weeks since I’ve actually seen you smiled.”

“Nino I’m fine. I just don’t feel good all the time y’know?” Adrien replied and Nino shook his head yes. 

As Alya and Marinette walked into the room Alya looked at Adrien and whispered, “I hope Adrien’s okay, hopefully nothing is going on at home with his father.” “Hopefully.” Marinette whispered back passing by Adrien and dropping a note into his satchel. 

Adrien noticed Marinette dropping the note into his satchel and looked up at her and they made eye contact for the first time in four weeks.

After class ended Adrien found a quiet corner to read the note, when we open the note it read:

“Dear Kitty, I’m sorry for not talking to you, and I’m sorry for practically ignoring you. You deserve better. I’m writing you this because I can’t make it this afternoon (I have to help out at the bakery.), meet me at the top of the Arc de Triomphe at 22:00 o’clock.   
With Love, Your Lady <3”

Marinette watched as Adrien read the note and saw the big smile that flashed on his face once he finished reading it. She walked away with a smile on her face.   
———————————————————————  
It was around 21:30 when Marinette finished getting everything ready for her meeting with Adrien at the Eiffel tower. The Lucky Charm he made her all those years ago, check, the countless numbers of roses Chat Noir gave Ladybug, check, and the umbrella he gave her that first day they met (and the day she feel in love with him, well the first time she fell in love with him.) check. 

Marinette checked the clock on her computer and it read 21:45, “You should get going Marinette. I don’t think you want to be late for this.” Tikki said floating next to Marinette. “You’re right I don’t want to be late for this! Tikki Spots on!” Marinette said.   
———————————————————————

Both of the hero’s got to the Arc de Triomphe at the same time, Adrien noticed that Marinette was carrying a small basket of things. “I missed you.” the pair said at the same time, after that they both chuckled. 

“Uh sorry, you can go first.” Adrien said looking at Marinette. “Oh uh, okay. I kind of wanted to not be transformed for this.” She said, “So uh, could we detransform? If you don’t mind that is.” “Of course not. Whatever makes you feel comfortable.” Adrien said with a soft smile, the smile that he only gave to her. 

The duo detransformed and Marinette asked if they could sit down, she said, “So you saw my note, and I guess it’s time to actually speak.” 

She opened the small basket and pulled out the Lucky Charm he made her, “You gave me this Lucky Charm for my birthday one year, this was when I knew Adrien and Marinette we’re going to be friends. You gave me this after I gave you my ‘Marinette Lucky Charm.” Adrien stared at the Lucky Charm she was holding, and fond memories of making the charm and she face when she first saw it played back in his brain. 

“You really still have that piece of junk?” He asked her as she laid it on the ground next to her. “Why would I keep it?” she said smiling up at him. 

Next she pulled out a pile of roses and laid them between her and him, “These are all the roses Chat Noir gave to Ladybug. Every single one. Whether you gave them to me as a love confession, or saying we were friends I kept them all.” Adrien let out a gasp and said, “So for the past four years you’ve kept every single rose I gave you?” 

“I did.” she said and pulled an umbrella from the basket, “You gave me this umbrella when we first became friends, you gave it to me as a sort of peace offering. Well that’s what J thought it was at least.” she chuckled and handed him the umbrella.

Adrien was at a loss for words at this point, and what Marinette said next wasn’t any help, “I love you. I’ve loved you since we were 14, I’ve you since you gave me your umbrella, I’ve loved you since we got back from New York, and I hope to love you forever.” 

Adrien felt a tear run down his cheek and Marinette’s hand wipe it away. She began to lower her hand, but Adrien grabbed it and said, “I love you so much. You have no idea.” Marinette smiled and lowered her head and looked at Adriens lips.

“Can I kiss you?” she asked and he shook his head. They both lost count of how many times they kissed and said I love you. It was around 02:00 when Adrien said, “I think we should both get some sleep, I didn’t sleep last night, and I’m guessing you didn’t either.” “I didn’t.” she replied and laid her head on his shoulder.

The pair got up and wished each other goodnight and transformed. Chat Noir took Ladybug’s hand, kissed it, and said “See you at school.”

Both Adrien and Marinette had the best night of sleep either of them had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if i should continue this series or au!

**Author's Note:**

> this is only a two chapter fic!


End file.
